the_republic_of_sanvirfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Sanvir Wiki
Welcome to the The Republic of Sanvir Wiki The Republic of Sanvir is a fictional community for a project called "The Perfect Society". There are 4 sections for the government: Jobs, Laws, Possessions, and Education. The Assignment for "The Perfect Society" The government has invited your team of expert community planners to submit plans for a new society to be inhabited by a group of one hundred refugees. First, where will you house your society? This could be someplace in Berlin or elsewhere, and could be a real or fictional place. What kind of environment and climate will it have? What will it be called? You should create a map of your society. In your plans for the new society, you will need to address four key elements. Coveniently enough, your group has four members, so each of you will plan one aspect of your society. The manner in which each member presents their aspect of the society is completely a matter of personal choice, but will include written and visual elements. At the end of the unit, you will present your plans to your fellow classmates.Are you tech-savvy? Maybe you, or your whole group, want to create a website with all of your community's information. 1) Jobs - Your task will be to include the fewest number of occupations possible while ensuring that the citizens who will perform these roles will not be overburdened by too many responsibilities; additionally, all of the basic needs of your society must be met. What will the jobs be called? Wil there be titles of groups? Will the jobs or groups have a picture or symbol? Will they have uniforms? What will the uniforms look like? Are there tools or objects for the different jobs? In complete paragraphs, describe the responsibilities of each occupation and include the number of citizens (out of 100) who will hold each occupation. You should also consider which groups (gender, age) will be allowed - or made - to work. 2) Laws - You will create the body of rules and regulations that will govern your society, keeping in mind that more rules is not necessarily a good thing. Your goal should be to have the fewest number of laws possible, while making sure order is maintained. Write these up: Do you have a Constitution or Declaration document? Or just a list of rules? Either way, the rules should be accompanied by a detailed description of each. You will need to coordinate with the group members in charge of Jobs, Possessions, and Education to ensure that each area is properly regulated. Make your rule document look unique or special for your community. 3) Possessions - Create a system to ensure that all citizens of your society have what they need to survive. Here, you should consider the basic needs of each member of the so such as food, clothing, and shelter. Additionally, you should specify how - or whether citizens will be compensated for their work (will your society have a currency? If so, you should design it and anticipate how it might be used; if not, how will transactions - if allowed - be carried out?). You should create a detailed description of the important possessions in your community and accompany these with visuals - what does shelter look like? Clothing? Currency? Other important things? (Keep your location/climate in mind) 4) Education - Design the structure of the society's education system by describing the overall goals of the system, as well as how students will operate and progress within the system. You should coordinate with the group member in charge of Laws to determine who wll be required - or even allowed - to attend school, as well as various other school policies, such as modes of discipline. These rules and regulations should be written with detailed explanations. Also, coordinate with the group member in charge of Jobs: what kind of education and training will be needed by your community members? Again, include both a written and visual component to explain and show what education will be like in your society. This could possibly be in the form of a brochure or pamphlet that would inform members of your community about their educational rights and opportunities. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse